The Glow of Happiness
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Madzie moved into the loft and the young family is enjoying their first winter together, having a snowball fight. That is when Jace glows, his runes reacting to intense emotions – and he had never been this happy before. Magnus/Alec/Jace slash Malace


Malace || Shadowhunters || Malace || The Glow of Happiness || Malace || Shadowhunters || Malace

Title: Advent Calendar Project – The Glow of Happiness

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, polyamory (threesome), fluff, cuddles, family feels, Christmas fluff

Main Pairing: Magnus/Alec/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Magnus Bane, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Madzie

Summary: Madzie moved into the loft and the young family is enjoying their first winter together, having a snowball fight. That is when Jace glows, his runes reacting to intense emotions – and he had never been this happy before.

 **Advent Calendar Project**

 _The Glow of Happiness_

The war had ended, Jace had died and come back. Magnus and Alec got back together and were happier than ever before. Madzie came to live with them in the loft – because Magnus wanted to adopt her, wanted to give her the home and love she deserved.

Jace didn't really know where he fit in there. Magnus had used his magic to fix Jace, to heal the pains he suffered from dying. Alec had used his overall Alec-ness to fix Jace, because no one gave better, more comforting hugs than Alec. The couple allowed Jace to stay at the loft even though without Aldertree, Jace could have moved back to the Institute. No, instead, Alec and Magnus even allowed Jace into their bed when he had a nightmare.

And then Madzie had moved in with them and now Jace felt more like a third wheel in this perfect little family. While Magnus and Alec hadn't adopted Madzie _together_ , because that would just be ridiculous that early into their relationship and considering how they had barely just gotten together. Still, Alec was taking care of Madzie and loving her just as much. Though Jace also loved her. He had taken to teaching her the piano, he had helped her through panic-attacks, nice left-overs from her time with Valentine. He felt like he was a part of them, but he clearly wasn't, right?

"Jace? You coming with us outside?", asked Alec. "We want to built a snowman."

Jace grunted and looked up to see Alec wrapped in arm winter clothes, tying a scarf around Madzie's neck. She looked so adorable in the purple jacket. Jace smiled and grabbed his own winter-jacket. Together, the three of them went outside and built a snowman. It made Jace remember the good times of growing up with Max, Izzy and Alec.

"Ah!", yelped Jace as something cold crawled down his back.

He turned to glare at the mischievously smirking warlock behind him who had just thrown a snowball against the back of Jace's head. Magnus snickered delighted as he slowly bent down to scope up snow. But before Magnus finished the ball, he was hit in the face right on target by the avenging parabatai. Jace grinned broadly at Alec, the sharp-shooter winking at him.

"Alexander", gasped Magnus scandalized.

"You attacked my parabatai. You know I have moral obligations", grinned Alec unashamedly.

Magnus made a dramatic face, followed by him throwing a snowball at Alec. From there on, an all-out war broke loose between the four of them, Madzie happily joining in, throwing snowballs at the three adults. All four of them were laughing, carefree in a way they hadn't been in... too long.

Until it stopped at one point. Magnus, Alec and Madzie were staring at him in surprise. Jace frowned confused, just to notice what was going on. He was glowing. Surprised, he stopped his snowball. This happened, occasionally. Him activating his runes with his super angelic powers was a very emotional thing. It happened when he was pushed to his limits – like a Greater Demon attacking Alec, Magnus and Clary – or when he was _truly happy_. Happy in a way that he couldn't keep contained within. Like right now, having fun with the two men he loved and the girl he adored.

"Jace? Are you alright?", asked Alec contently. "You're... You're _glowing_."

The archer stared in awe at how _gorgeous_ his parabatai was with the golden eyes and glowing runes. He grabbed Magnus' hand to squeeze it _very_ tightly, as he had taken to doing whenever Jace did something tempting (mostly smiling or bending over). Magnus squeezed back, as he had taken to doing to signal that he too would like to drag Jace to their bedroom and ravishing him.

"I... Yeah", grumbled Jace frustrated, pushing his hair out of his face.

"Jace, sweetheart, what does this _mean_?", asked Magnus seriously.

Magnus had Madzie cradled against his chest in a protective manner. Yes. Right. The glowing mostly happened when there was danger close-by. Jace gritted his teeth in embarrassment.

"It's... nothing", sighed Jace as Alec grasped him by the upper arm, looking like the serious and concerned overprotective parabatai he was. "It happens when I can't control my emotions."

"That's rare", teased Alec, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah. Happens when I get... happy", muttered Jace frustrated. "I..."

"There's nothing embarrassing about being happy, Jonathan", chided Magnus lightly.

The four of them went back inside and Magnus and Alec sent Madzie to her room to get changed into dry clothes. The couple then turned to look at Jace seriously, trying to find out what was wrong.

"It's different", growled Jace out defensively. " _You_ make me happy! And I don't know _how_ to deal with that. What to _do_ with that. Maybe I should just... move out."

"What are you _talking_ about?", asked Magnus stunned. "You're happy here so you'll move out."

" _Yes_ ", hissed Jace, glaring at the warlock, growing more defensive with the second. "Because you two are busy making _each other_ happy. There's no _need_ for me."

"Don't be an idiot, Jace", growled Alec back as he stepped into Jace's personal space, grasping his upper arm tightly. "There is always room in my life for you. You know I need you, parabatai. You're half my soul. Why... Why would you _think_ that, Jace?"

"Alexander", whispered Magnus very gently, resting a hand in Alec's neck. "I think what blondie here is saying is that he is... into us. Am I reading this right, Jace?"

Jace flushed a pretty red, startling Alec. "What? I... You, what?"

The defiant glare on Jace's face darkened and Alec couldn't help but lean in and kiss him. Though Alec was the most shocked about that. He stared paralyzed as they parted and was short of panicking just as Jace leaned forward, chasing him to kiss him again. That only confused Alec more, but he had Jace leaning against his chest, holding onto him and he could still feel those plush lips against his. He blinked slowly and turned toward Magnus for advise. Instead of advise, he just got to watch... Magnus kiss Jace. Alec blinked doe-eyed.

"That... is definitely the hottest thing I've ever seen", grunted Alec surprised.

"What does it _mean_?", asked Jace, looking from one to the other.

"It... means that Alexander and I would like to add you to our relationship, if you want", offered Magnus gently, caressing Jace's cheek. "Now, how about more kissing?"

Jace nodded eagerly. The three of them alternated between kissing each other until giggling interrupted them in the form of Madzie peeking around from the doorway. The three parted.

"Can we watch a movie, dads?", asked Madzie, still giggling.

The three of them settled onto the couch with Madzie to warm up after the snowball fight.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note:_ _ _Part of my Advent Calendar Project, where I took Christmas/winter-themed prompts on my tumblr ( **takaraphoenix** )! __

_Glowing!Jace is just what I'm here for *^*  
_


End file.
